Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Invader from Irken
The Cutie Mark Crusaders borrowed the Dimensional Remote and eventually ended up in the Invader Zim Universe. Now Emily and Kiki must find a way to bring them back. Meanwhile, Emily-2 is annoyed by Pinkie Pie's hyperactive attitude. Episode Summary The episode opens in the backyard where Phineas and Ferb finished building their water-slide as the CMCs rides it.Candace saw the water-slide and decides to bring her mom to the backyard.Just then,after Perry managed to foil Doof's evil plan,a ray make it disappear before Linda can even see it,frustrating Candace.The CMCs find the water-slide awesome and head over to Emily's to see what she was doing.Inside Emily's house,Emily is seen checking the remote's status.She left to get something to eat.The CMCs head inside her room and saw the remote on her bed. Apple Bloom grabs as she opens a portal to another dimension.The scene switches to Emily and Kiki going back inside their only to find a portal stayed opened and a note that says "Dear Emily,we're inside an alternate dimension.Singed:The Cutie Mark Crusaders".Realizing that the CMCs might have gone through the portal,Emily and Kiki head inside the portal as well.Meanwhile,Emily-2 head inside the backyard and saw Phineas and Ferb working on their latest invention.Candace saw this and attempts to bust them again before she ran off.Pinkie Pie happens to be there and she immediately greeted Emily-2 as she had helped on defeating Nightmare Moon.As Emily-2 about to leave,Pinkie appeared in front of her,telling her that she decides to have a party for the 'fated meeting' (much to Emily-2's confusion).In an alternate dimension,Emily and Kiki walk through the neighbourhood and find a large-headed kid named Dib running away from a spaceship controlled by a green alien named Zim.As Zim is about to fire his lasers at Dib,the CMCs appeared on his ship. Meanwhile,Emily-2 take a walk in the park and she come across Pinkie again who kept following her and begins to talk about what has happened recently in her universe.In the Invader Zim Universe,Dib demands Zim to come out of the ship (using a megaphone).Emily grabbed the megaphone and demand Zim to give the CMCs back.Zim,however claimed that he never heard of them."Playing rough huh.This calls for extreme measures" Emily said.Inside the ship,the CMCs kept messing with Irken techs much to Zim's annoyance.Meanwhile,Pinkie finished talking about what has happened recently but now telling her about her life in the rock farm.On the other side,Katie is watching Emily-2 being annoyed.Back inside the Invader Zim Universe,Emily uses her jet pack to get to Zim's ship while Dib's scary sister,Gaz watches from a distance.After Emily left,Kiki saw Bloaty's Pizza Hug and quickly head over there.Emily managed to find her way in and find the CMCs playing teatime with GIR.She then confront Zim and told him to hand over the CMCs,to which Zim refuse as he will hold them hostage (which he didn't) until the humans surrender.Suddenly,another Irken Ship showed and it's firing at Zim's ship. Back in the 1st Dimension,Emily-2 got really annoyed and started yelling at Pinkie,telling her that she's annoying.After a brief pause,Pinkie's hair suddenly deflates to a straighter mane and started running away."That was kinda rude.She may be annoying but she has feelings too" Katie said.Emily-2 seems to have regretted for what she had said.In the Invader Zim Universe,as the ship is taking critical damage from an unknown Irken Ship,Zim teleported himself,GIR,the CMCs and Emily to the ground.Someone comes out of the ship.It was another Irken who despises Zim,Tak.She explains that she returns to get revenge (and borrowed a new Irken Spaceship)She went back inside the ship and started firing at Zim,Dib and GIR (and intentionally Emily).Meanwhile,Emily-2 find Pinkie near a lake and apologizes for what she had said.Pinkie,while reverting back to her cheerie self,forgave her. In the Invader Zim Universe,Dib,Emily,GIR and Zim hide from Tak.Emily then quickly notices that the CMCs are still outside.Tak seems to refuse to fire at the CMCs.Emily wonders it's because they're too cute for her to destroy.Emily saw several electric wires and got a plan.After explaining her plan to Zim,Dib and GIR,she sneakily head for the electric wires while Zim,Dib and Gir distract Tak.As Tak is about to destroy them,Emily electrotes her ship with wires,sending her and her ship flying.Zim and GIR make a hasty retreat to their ship (while informing the Almighty Tallest that he failed to steal the Ionic Biofield Generator) much to Dib's disappointment.Gaz then showed,congratulating Emily on defeating Tak. Afterwards,Emily,Kiki (who missed everything while she was at Bloaty's Pizza Hug) and the CMCs return to the 1st Dimension. Songs none End Credits Emily-2 and Pinkie went back to the backyard and saw the CMCs enjoying Phineas and Ferb's latest invention,a giant bounce house.After they get off,one of Doof's inator deflates as it flies away.Candace manage to bring to bring Linda to the backyard,only to find out that she failed to bust her brothers again. Character Appearances (bolds indicate major role; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Katie' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (voiceover only) 'Dimension Characters' Invader Zim Universe *'Zim' *'GIR' *'Dib' *'Gaz' *'Tak' *'Almighty Tallest' Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line none Whatcha Doin' Perry's entrance to his lair none Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a tribute to Invader Zim. *Kiki is shown to have cravings for pizza. *Katie seems to be good at disguises. *Katie is the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella to appear in this episode. *Pinkie appeared in two episodes in a row. *The episode is titled Emily-2 and Pinkie Pie (エミリー・２とピンキー・パイ Emiri-Tsu to Pinki Pai) in Japanese. Errors *When the CMCs got off the water slide, Scootaloo's mane is coloured green. *After Emily left her room, the Remote's cover is coloured yellow. *At first, Emily still has the megaphone in her hand. But after Zim claims that he never heard of the CMCs, the megaphone is nowhere to be seen. *When Katie disguise herself as a dog, part of her pigtails hair is green. Continuity *Isabella got annoyed when someone uses her catchphrase again ("Suddenly Suzy") *Phineas built a water slide and a bounce house again. ("Suddenly Suzy","Meatloaf Surprise") *Katie mentions that she's going 'incognito'. Carl and Mongram gone incognito before ("Undercover Carl","The Beak") Allusions *Due to the appearence of the Invader Zim characters, there are several homages from that series: **One of the cloud's shape resembles an Irken symbol. **One of Katie's disguises is a dog. Gir's disguise also happens to be a dog. **The cloud's formation is following the same cloud formation from Invader Zim. *'Sky High '- One of Katie's disguise resembles the antagonist of that film, Royal Pain. *'Engine Sentai Go-onger' - One of the RVs resembles the Ginjiro-Go. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie : Special Guest Star: *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim *Rosearik Riki Simons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib *Melissa Fahn as Gaz *Olivia d'Abo as Tak *Kevin McDonald and Wally Wingert as The Almighty Tallest Category:Fanon Works